Burden
by Winterwing3000
Summary: It isn't easy to stand on her own two feet without those familiar arms bracing her. Slight Ruka x Kain.


**Disclaimers** on the characters and plot devices of this fanfiction. They are the sole property of Hino Matsuri-sensei. I do not have any ownership, so please no lawsuits as I cannot afford them as a college student. Much thanks in advance.

**Warning!** This contains spoilers on the latest chapter of Vampire Knight, chapter 84 'The Arrogant King and the Conceited Queen'. Some quotations are also taken from chapter 80 'A Confession of Love'.

**Author's Note:** This is a direct sequel to the VK story I wrote, This Way.

* * *

Burden,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

Ruka exhaled through her nose as the last drop of blood slipped down her tongue. Her bloodthirsty eyes began to fade as a soft and warm caress brushed against her lips and pulled away.

As the pureblood's blood traced through her system, images whirled in her mind but melted away into the darkness. They were non-invasive and offered a comforting balm directly to her wound. She held back a hiss as the flesh started to knit itself back together, feeling her fingers seeking deeper purchase in the yielding fabric underneath.

Breathing in deeply, she forced opened her eyes. Yuuki-sama and Kiryu were preparing to go after Kaname-sama. She sagged just slightly in relief to see that no harm came to either one. The arms cradling her tucked her closer to the warm solid mass. Tilting her chin, she caught sight of Kain's worry-filled eyes and the traces of blood smeared across his lips.

He gave her a quick glance over as she realized what just happened. She released her grip on his jacket and allowed her body to go completely limp in his arms.

The noble vampire tuned out the rest of her surroundings and briefly reflected over her actions. She did not know whether to laugh or to cry. It had been a while since she allowed her cool façade to break under her normally impulsive nature. It was a mask she worn since her alliance with Kaname-sama, prior to entering the Night Class. She was to be a level-headed, prideful, elegant vampire who was wholeheartedly devoted to the vampire king Kuran Kaname.

But now, she endangered his plans by her foolishness. Why did she jump in to save Kiryu? Was it what Yuuki-sama said? Perhaps, it did affect her judgment. And it cost her place next to Kaname-sama. Still…

Ruka allowed her eyes to continue staring at Kain's side profile. The man holding her continued to gaze at the main doorway which Yuuki and Kiryu passed through.

She dropped her stare down to her lap as she pressed her head against the broad shoulder. He was warm, a furnace for her weaken body. Feeling her shift, Kain quickly readjusted his legs by folding them underneath him and sat her over his thighs.

"Are you alright, Ruka?" Kain asked as he held her upper body up with his left arm. His right one was dropped across her knees to hold her in place.

She barely nodded, eyes shadowed.

She felt a whoosh of air brushing past her bangs as Kain released a breath. She wasn't sure if he was relieved or still worried, but it was definitely unwanted on her part. To know that he was worried this greatly over her struck a chord deep within.

To have someone concerned about her meant that she could not stand on her own feet, that she could not prove herself to be capable of fulfilling her tasks without another's aid. It meant that she lacked the ability to protect her own person, she a vampire of noble's blood and formerly a trusted ally of the vampire king.

Disappointment washed over her when her words came back to her.

"_I don't want to be a burden, especially to you."_

Of all those around her, she knew Kain Akastsuki was the constant in her life. Since their youth, he was an unhesitating presence next to her, shielding her when he could and helping her when she needed. As she grew older, she realized that perhaps it was time to stand on her own two feet and show him that she was going to be okay. That he needn't be next to her always. That she could do something for herself, for him even.

But look at her now. Weak and wounded, she was a pathetic excuse of an aristocratic, clinging to life due to the actions of her own brazen self. Here she was, saved once more by the one who she said she would not be a burden to.

"Akatsuki," she murmured. She felt his body move as he bent his head closer to hers. Her hands clenched in her lap.

He paused as he noticed her action. "What is it?"

Ruka nipped at her lower lip, feeling a familiar tightness in her throat. Squeezing her eyes closed, she turned her face and pressed her nose deeper into his jacket. The scent of dying ashes covered him. A sense of calm only added fuel to her weakening resolve to not cry. "No, it's nothing."

"Aa," he grunted. She felt his hand slip underneath her knees. The other hand carefully settled above her wound. There was a rocking movement and he was on his feet.

"Rest," she heard Kain tell her. The tears started fading and a lulling darkness began to settle as his bodily scent cloaked her senses. There was a loud rumble in the background but she ignored it.

As she surrendered herself to his request, in the back of her mind there was a faint sadness. The words she could not say repeated hauntingly in her dreams.

"I'm sorry… to be a burden, especially to you."

* * *

**AN:** Uh, yeah, so much for getting homework done. I don't really know how I feel about this one. Reviews are nice!


End file.
